Polaris Emergency Coalition
The Polaris Emergency Coalition is the successor government after the Polaris Republic following the destructive aftermath during the events of the Fall of the Republic. While truly unified at first, the Polaris Emergency Coalition since GD 9901 has fractured into warring factions from within in part thanks to the the permanent establishment of martial and fascist law unto the civilians still alive as well as the remaining military suppliers. By GD 9903, it has become clear those under the command of Councilor Cabral have separated themselves from the military forces on Pythia while the Admiralty at Zeleia has decided to abandon the notion of a counteroffensive against IV] and his armies of sentient drones. =History= GD 9901-9902: Martial Law Following the reorganization of the now defeated Polaris Republic, military commanders immediately took reins of all civil forms of government citing the necessity for emergency powers to be granted to them in what seemed to be a final, desperate stand against their own creations. While initially supported at first, military rule has led to increasing civil unrest as Vakarians are forcibly drafted into the military, and that the military itself is conducting black bag operations on its own people following the discovery that there are traitors amongst them. Unbeknownst to them, these traitors are Sentinels, and are not actually Vakarians themselves. By GD 9902 it became apparent that the offensive set by Number IV has hit a standstill, as in a desperate final stand, Rinz ordered the nuclear bombardment of his own planet, at the cost of millions of survivors just to save the lives of others as well as stop the offensive. The planet itself has been changed into a wasteland, a shell of its former glory. Councilor Cabral, the commander of the holdout planets of Mercio and Elysium on the other side of the Polaris System decided it was at that point to secede from the Polaris Emergency Coalition, disobeying a direct order to scrap the planet of Mercio to stop Number IV's offensive in possibly uncovering the hidden planet of Zeleia. Because of such crimes, Cabral was declared to be a traitor and all communications were severed. It is believed following the breakthrough on Mercio, the machines quickly overwhelmed Elysium with relative ease as the Councilor supposedly fled the planet with most of the remaining military along with a few civilians leaving the millions back on Elysium to die. GD 9902-9903: Nuclear Winter Meanwhile, as Cabral fled from his military post, fighting intensified on the planet of Pythia. Because of the nuclear strikes on Pythia, communications were almost non-existent between both sides. Number IV lacked the capacity to channel to his armies, as well as the other AIs were unable to conduct their own operations on the planet too. This worked to the PEC's advantage as the military was broken into small sub-units, able to conduct operations behind enemy lines as well as effectively stifle any attacks on the front line. But all wasn't entirely well for the PEC. Unexpectedly, the Admiralty at Zeleia severed communications - possibly in part that they were discovered or that in fearing for their own lives, decided to abandon the notion of a counteroffensive. Within the military tribunal on Pythia, major commanders fell into quarreling city states as the chain of command dissolved as most communicating equipment was rendered useless. By the end of GD 9902, it became apparent Commander Rinz had little to no control over his forces except those stationed in the city of Argos.